Core'ngrato
by Ame Darknight
Summary: Una mañana común en casa de Yuki y Shuuichi con Tatsuha de visita y sintiéndose tenor. One shot cortito y muy bobo XD. R&R PLS :D!


ï»¿ **Notas Preliminares:**  
Ame encontró un mp3 de Ishikawa Hideo cantando ópera. Ame estuvo muy random al respecto y en conjunto con algunas paranoias más de su kagami, terminó escribiendo lo siguiente bajen la canción para full enjoyment, please XD, estarà por tiempo limitado en fungafufu,amethyst-soul,net/nyah/corengrato,mp3 (cambien comas por puntos, desgraciado ff.net --) si no pueden llegar a bajarla contàctenme y yo se las paso .

* * *

**Core'ngrato** -_Catarììììììì Catarììììììì pecchè me diciiiiii_  
Shuuichi miró el reloj, ocho de la mañana.  
-_Sti parole amareeeeeee_  
Se revolvió en la cama y no encontró a Yuki a su lado, lo cual era bastante extraño considerando que siempre se despertaba después que él.  
-_Pecchè me parle e 'o core me turmiente Catarì_  
Se sentó en la cama tallándose los ojos, buscó sus pantuflas de peluche rosado y salió de la cama, hoy era Domingo, así que no tenía que ir a trabajar.  
-_Nun te scurdà Catarì Catarì che vene a dicereeeeee stu parlà_  
Una vez en la cocina, se encontró a su amante, con la cabeza firmemente sostenida por sus manos, masajeando sus sienes insistentemente y murmurando un montón de insultos inentendibles.  
-Ohayou Yuki!!-dijo el pelirrosado, animosamente.  
Yuki levantó la vista y a Shuuichi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era la ya familiar "mirada asesina".  
-Pe--perdón-una disculpa sin voz emergió de su garganta.  
_-Ca me dà spasemeeeeeeeee?_  
-¿Por qué te disculpas?  
-No lo sé...-la voz aún más reducida. -Pero estás molesto así que...-  
_-Tu nun'nce pienze a stu dulore mioooooooo_  
-¡¡ARGH MALDITA SEA CÁLLATE YA!!  
Shuuichi parpadeó un par d eveces antes de ir detrás del rubio, que ahora mismo se encontraba pateando la puerta del baño.  
_-Tu nun'nce pienze, tu nun te ne cuuuuuuure_  
-¡Ah! ¿Era Tatsuha-san el que estaba cantando?-comentó Shuuichi, mirando la pateada puerta.  
-Berrea peor que tú.  
_-Coooooooore cooooore'ngratoooooooo_-Tatsuha hacía caso omiso de las exigencias de su hermano mientras se sonreía a sí mismo en el espejo, terminando de afeitarse.  
_-T'aie pigliaaaaaatoooo 'a vita miiiiiiaaaaaa_  
El de cabello oscuro sonrío de oreja a oreja mientras al cantar, recordaba los sucesos de la noche anterior.  
  
Había ido a Tokyo porque Ryuuichi lo había invitado a un concierto... al cual a su vez, Ryuuichi había sido invitado por Tohma y Mika.  
Tatsuha había tenido que vestir de smoking y lucir perfectamente presentable. Estaba dándose la aburrida de su vida, si, pero a menos de quince minutos de que la ópera hubiera comenzado, a Ryuuichi se le cayó algo al suelo y el cantante tuvo que bajarse de su asiento para buscarlo.  
-¿Necesitas ayuda?  
-No hace falta Tatsuha-kun-respondió Ryuuichi en un susurro. -Ya lo encontré.  
El menor de los Uesugi entonces emitió un sonido bastante extraño al tiempo que aferraba sus manos a los brazos del asiento.  
-Ssshhh...-Ryuuichi levantó la vista de entre las piernas de Tatsuha y le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que volvía a acariciar suavemente la entrepierna de su novio.  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos terminaran en el baño. Tatsuha sentado sobre el lavamanos con la cabeza hacia atrás y la respiración entrecortada. Ryuuichi un poco más abajo, concentrando sus labios y su lengua en hacer bien su trabajo.  
  
-_Tutt'è passato e nun'nce pieeeenze cchiùùùùù!_  
Salió del baño con una toalla corta atada a su cintura, sólo para encontrarse con Shuuichi sentado en el suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Yuki de pie a un lado.  
-¡¡Qué bonita canción!!-sollozó Shindou.  
-¡Idiota! ¡Ni siquiera él sabe lo que está cantando!  
_-Coooooooooooooore coooooooooore'ngratooooooooooooo_  
El volumen, esta vez amplificado por la presencia del _tenor_.  
Eiri dirigió su atención al joven monje.  
-Cállate de una maldita vez.  
_-T'aie pigliaaaaaatoooo 'a vita miiiiiiaaaaaa_-Tatsuha posó, con los brazos abiertos.  
Sonidos de la fluyente nariz de Shuuichi mezclados con más llanto.  
-_Tutt'è passato_  
Yuki empezaba a perder la paciencia.  
-_E NUN'NCE PIENZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_  
El rubio tomó a su casi gemelo firmemente por el borde de la toalla y lo arrastró hasta la puerta del frente.  
-_CCHIÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙ_  
Tatsuha finalizó su canción en la calle, sentado bajo la lluvia fresca de la mañana y con una única pieza de tela cubriendo su dignidad.  
  
Pero con la sonrisa gloriosa, aún presente en su rostro. 


End file.
